fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Draconus
|kanji= マイケル ヅラコーナス |rōmaji= Durakoonasu Maikeru |alias= Trump Card (きめて, Kimete) Thousand-Man Slayer (千一凶漢, Senichi Satsugai) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=400+ |height=6'5" |weight=251 lbs |birthday=March 4 |eyes=Blue |hair=Black |blood type=A |affiliation= Fox Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic( ) |curse= |weapons=Ryōtenihana |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Michael Draconus (マイケル ヅラコーナス, Durakoonasu Maikeru), is a that was taught his Dragon Slayer Magic by the Gravity Dragon — who was also his adoptive mother whom taught him basic arithmetic and how to read and write. He is, on occasions, a member of the Fox Tail guild and could easily be a . Michael participated in the First Great Slayer War, as well as fought in the first Dragon Slayer War, slaying over a thousand men earning the title of Thousand-Man Slayer (千一凶漢, Senichi Satsugai). It is know that he was one of the few Dragon Slayers to actually slay a dragon. Appearance Even though he is a man that is rarely seen throughout the series, many describe him as a well fit and dressed man. From what is known he doesn't dress to impress, but moreso to get the job done. With his appearance alone he has been able to catch the eye of many women only to turn the away. His long silk hair reaching to his lower back can easily be compared to that of a flowing river with the sun equally shining onto it. The healthiest of hair one wouldn't expect a man to have. It is noted that Michael can't change the style of his hair. When his daughter would play in his hair a while back, she would try to curl it. Instead of curling however it would instantly straighten back out. He is only able to place rubber bands on it which helps hold it in a ponytail. Michael's true eye color is unknown, as when April described him she said he possessed silver eyes. August on the other hand said he possessed blue eyes. It is possible that his eyes have the ability to change colors. Personality History Early Life Tale of the Thousand-Man Slayer Here is the tale of the Thousand-Man Slayer, a man who subconsciously killed more than one thousand men, but has been scarred for the rest of his life. A heavy burden and a sin he must deal with every night. The nightmares, hearing the screams of the many people that were slaughtered that day will haunt him for the rest of eternity. Not once has he ever tried to look past his deed he instead embraces it and does his best to never make such a mistake again. The "Thousand-Man Slayer" title is feared throughout the Earth Lands, and many Guild Masters require that their guild members flee-on-sight if they encounter him. Almost 380 years ago the Earth Land found itself in a crisis that would be remembered forever. A war that had taken place between all Slayers alike. The , , and the . In a foolish dispute over which slayer type was the best, a war between the three broke out just to prove whom was correct. Many countries became the battlefield during this war and many pedestrians became needless casualties. Michael had no solid home, even when Junglyang still had breath, he had no home. At heart he was a wanderer. He was a free soul chained to not a single bound. The country he had wandered upon this time happened to be the current battlefield for the Slayers. Watching as the many homes had been been engulfed in flames and burned down to nothing but piles of ash, Michael proceeded without caution. The sight off all the corpses that laid flat out on the ground made his eyes bleed and scream out in agony. The sight...it was disgusting casualties left and right. People barely clinging on to life while the others laid in their own puddles of blood. Stepping in the midst of a battle, the young man held his hands out telling the warriors to halt. Seeing him as a young fragile boy the Slayers all attacked him at once. Unfortunately for them he was not someone to be taken lightly just because of his physical appearance. Calling upon the power bestowed to him, Michael destroyed the Slayers near him with relative ease. It would not be hard to question why he'd even go as far to defeat the Dragon Slayer as well. Nonetheless he was the enemy of the enemy. Just as he began to take his leave, Slayers began to instantly appear and pop up out of nowhere all eyeing the one who stood in the middle of the defeated three: Michael. With the odds against him it had turned into a war that was instead himself versus a thousand slayers—or more specifically—a thousand men. Magic and Abilities Trivia * While it is stated that not too much of Michael's past is known, not even the author knows his past. * Michael was the first Gravity based slayer even while he sat in a sandbox.